


Dark Dress-Up

by STOPiamreading



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Kink?, Oneshot, Out of Character, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STOPiamreading/pseuds/STOPiamreading
Summary: Dark has a certain "habit" that he wants to keep a secret from a certain pink, bubbly man...





	Dark Dress-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea from late at night... look where it got me.

Go [here](https://anothertelepath.tumblr.com/post/174250974736/annascribblecat-this-is-a-commission-for) on Tumblr to see some awesome art by annascribblecat of Dark with Wilford's clothes (I won it in a free commission). It's awesome!

 

* * *

 

It was late at night, everyone already asleep in bed. Dark examined himself in the full-length mirror in front of him. He wore Wilford's khaki pants and yellow button down, as well as the famous pink bowtie and suspenders. The clothes looked too bright and out of place on Dark's grey tinted skin. He sighed.

This wasn't the first time that Dark did this.

After _especially_ strenuous days, Dark would wait until the whole house was silent. Listening carefully to the sound of movement, he would bide his time. After all the noise dissipated, he would wait for an extra 10 minutes, just in case. Dark had patience as well as time. He was cautious, not wanting any of the egos to find out about his secret "hobby". He would only give himself 15 minutes at most to quietly teleport himself into Wilford's extravagant walk-in closet and put on Wilford's clothes. Dark would memorize the exact positions of the outfits to make sure he placed them back exactly as he found them. It was all planned and organized to ensure Dark's reputation (and pride) stayed intact.

Dark would never admit it to Wilford, or anyone else for that matter, but he enjoyed wearing Wilford's bright colored clothes. Dark considered it a guilty pleasure, not daring to think of it as some kind of clothing fetish. He felt Wilford's outfits reflected Wilford's carefree, bubbly attitude. It was also surprisingly more comfortable than Dark's suits were. It made him feel… happier, somehow. As if the man's jovialness rubbed off of him and weaved itself into the thin threads of his clothes. Was it the faint scent of bubblegum, perhaps? Or the bright colors that contrasted so much from Dark's typical monochromatic suits? Or maybe, just maybe, the fact that they were worn by Wilford himself?

Dark looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled uncharacteristically. He checked his watch, which indicated that 10 minutes passed. Dark began to unbutton the top of Wilford's flaxen top, the untied pale pink bow tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"Heh. You're wearing my clothes," a voice in a familiar drawl said from behind him. Dark visibly stiffened as he turned around. It was a bleary-eyed Wilford in a pink bathrobe, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, an amused grin on his face. Dark stood there in shock, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation.

There was none.

Dark attempted to compose himself, his body shaking and face a flustered red. He worried about Wilford's reaction. He was supposed to be the serious one, the leader of the group, the one who put logic over simple pleasures. Would Wilford tell all the other egos? Would he think any less of Dark? Would he think that Dark was like Yandereplier and stealing his clothes due to obsession?

Wilford chuckled at Dark's conflicted expression. "Don't worry, I swear that I won't tell anyone," he said, his eyes roaming up and down Dark. "Besides, you look pretty hot in my clothes," he teased in a low voice, winking flirtatiously at Dark's flushed face. Wilford sauntered out of the room, lightly chuckling with his hands in his pockets. Dark stood in an astounded silence.

 

Well, tomorrow was going to be _interesting_.


End file.
